cncfandomcom-20200223-history
King Oni
"SHUT UP!" :Overheard from the King Oni The King Oni is a bipedal walker utilized by the Empire of the Rising Sun. It was formidable and Yoshiro had a personal King Oni. History "Who has awakened me?!" :King Oni No one yet knows exactly how the Empire of the Rising Sun managed to keep its outlandish army a secret for so long. The Soviet Union was taken especially by surprise, as her borders were among the first to be darkened by the Empire's shadow. When the Empire finally revealed its military might, many top military aides in the Soviet Union quickly resigned in embarrassment, while others were incarcerated (or worse) for failing to gather sufficient data on their new enemies. Some maintain that reasonable human error caused the world's greatest military minds to fail to detect the development of Imperial forces purely designed for ambush. However, there is no satisfying explanation for how a monstrosity such as the King Oni could have been overlooked by the global intelligence community's top aides and agents until this massive battle-walker was already being put to use on the front lines. How could such a preposterous weapon, which flies in the face of decades of conventional mechanized warfare, have been developed purely in isolation? The only explanation that makes any sense is that the Allied nations and the Soviet Union were so embroiled in their own conflict that they became oblivious to the storm brewing in the far east; a storm best characterized by the unbelievable visage of the King Oni. Deployment history "Nobody will defy the King Oni!" :Shinzo talking about the King Oni at mission The Last Red Blossom Trembled after Gregor unleashed some sort of superweapon In the Imperial Campaign it help Yuriko held off the Barbarians known as the Soviets and the Allies by crashing into the walls. At mission the last red blossom trembled King Oni had to destroy a Futuretech Lab after the lab unleashed a superweapon. At the end an Allied Flag was lasered and the King Oni put a huge Imperial Flag to replace it. IN the USSR Campaign it was a formidable foe in various ways but the Apocalypse Tanks cannons were more lethal than its lasers, and it was easy prey for Twinblade helicopters, which rained bullets and rockets like a hailstorm, and often Hammer tanks would simply leech them into oblivion, gaining their powerful lasers in the process, V4s and Dreadnoughts easily destroyed them before they could react, terror drones would tear them into tiny pieces from the inside, sting rays would short circuit their electronics, and of course whenever a Kirov caught up to one, a few bombs ended it's reign. Yoshiro had a modified King Oni but even this mighty titan was sent up in flames by Apocalypse tanks and Twinblades. In the Allied Campaign it was a massive threat in several ways including at the Black Tortoise where they protected that fort from the Allied and Soviet assault, many King Onis met their end at the Vastly superior Allied Airforce, having dozens of bombs rain down on their shells, being singled out by Cyrocopters, which would reduce the mighty titans into impotent dwarfs which were promptly ran over, or freeze them to the point that all it took to destroy them was half a dozen shotgun shells. It also protected Tokyo but got blown up by Lissette and the Allied Commander. Properties "DARE TO DEFY ME?!!" :King Oni It remains unknown why the Japanese military was compelled to design such an unorthodox fighting machine as this humanoid-shaped construct, which stands approximately six stories tall and evokes images of a mechanical, hulking ogre. However, battlefield performance reports of this vehicle are very sobering, and suggest that its bizarre form factor is not merely a play against enemy morale. Indeed, the King Oni's combat capabilities alone are more than enough to dampen an opposing army's spirits. The "eyes" of this robot conceal energy weapons that can reduce a tank to molten ruin in seconds. And the King Oni is remarkably capable of fighting with its own body, using its massive arms and shoulders to crush anything that stands in its way. An early battlefield report involving the King Oni suggested that just one of these robots, when faced with an entire tank platoon, simply charged the main battle tanks head-on. Their shots deflected off of the King Oni's white armor (which must be some sort of new compound), even as it barreled into the tanks, simply crushing them underfoot as though they were children's playthings. It is currently unknown if the Oni is a piloted, remote-controlled, or autonomous vehicle because one has yet to be recovered or disassembled. The only thing that seems obvious about the King Oni is its combat proficiency. Military strategists surmise that it is almost impossible for the Empire of the Rising Sun to have constructed more than a handful of these remarkable machines. However, their credibility these days seems to be somewhat dubious. A consolation for the enemies of the Empire of the Rising Sun is that there is almost no way that the Empire could be manufacturing the King Oni in significant supply. The research-and-development costs alone must have been staggering, and if the Empire of the Rising Sun would likely be using even more of these things if it could. Also their very power and size makes them singled out in combat, and would surely fall against a few aircraft, as even the Empire's commanders can make the error of sending unescorted units into the front line, which history has proven to be a deadly mistake that always results in obliteration. A poll on the Red Alert 3 website suggested that commanders are much more afraid of King Onis charging into their base than of Apocalypse Tanks heading for them. However, this was done before the game was released, so things might have changed. Abilities "They're bothering me!" :King Oni, intolerant of enemy attack Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the King Oni: • Radiant eyeblasters -- Enemy armor is no match for the King Oni's energy weapons. And anti-armor infantry divisions would have to be very brave to approach the crushing arms and legs of this monster. As a small consolation, the King Oni seems to be unable to counterattack against an airborne assault. • Bull rush -- The King Oni can reportedly charge straight through enemy ranks, demolishing formations and leaving any survivors in complete disarray. This attack seems hopelessly destructive, yet is rarely used, as if the King Oni depends on replenishing some sort of internal energy supply in between rushes. • Impenetrable armor -- Modern anti-armor weapons seem ineffective against the King Oni, which seems able to withstand many times more punishment than a typical main battle tank. Stopping it would likely require an intensely concentrated attack of some sort. • Cost-prohibitive -- There is almost no way that the Empire of the Rising Sun could be manufacturing the King Oni in significant supply. The research-and-development costs alone must have been staggering, and if the Empire of the Rising Sun would likely be using even more of these things if it could. Note "Is that the Emperor? If Only my arms can take him out!" :USSR Commander, noticing Yoshiro's Red King Oni after destroying the Imperial Palace Emperor Yoshiro was reported to possess the original King Oni that only he himself is allowed to pilot. It was deployed after the destruction of the Imperial Palace in Mount Fuji, but was no match to Soviet Apocalypse Tanks, destroying the mech and the Emperor with it in the end. This King Oni also had Rocketpods for AA-purpose, the white-red painting was red-white and had upgraded armor. Its lasers were very powerful than the other King Onis. Behind the scenes It is similar to the Brotherhood's Avatars and Redeemers due to the fact it's tall enough to crush tanks and it has strong lasers - only the lasers are located in its eyes, not its arm. In addition, just as the Avatar is the basis and smaller brother to the Redeemer, the King Oni also has a "brother", the Shogun Executioner. Also, in the RA3 intro cinematic it was seen punching a Kirov. But the King Oni is unable to damage air targets in the game. Sources Recently declassified intel Category:RA2:Vehicles Category:RA2:Empire of the Rising Sun